My Brother Harry
by Mrs.LegolasGreenleaf0971
Summary: Harry Potter has a sister named Nymphadora Potter. They love each other dearly. Then they get captured by death-eaters and are tortured almost to insanity. How will they cope? Who will be there to pick up the broken pieces of Harry and Tonks Potter?
1. Chapter 1

Tonks p.o.v

My name is Nymphadora Tonks Potter. I don't really know why my parents named me so weirdly, but I think it fits. People don't call me Nymphadora. If they did, I would kill them and they knew it. Everyone calls me Tonks. I am nineteen years old and have a younger brother who's fifteen years old. His name is Harry James Potter. We are somewhat famous or, Harry is for that matter. He is the only one in the world to have ever survive the killing curse. Voldemort or He-who-must-not-be-named, is the most feared wizard in the wizarding world.

When I was eleven and my brother was seven, (I was at Hogwarts starting my first year), Voldemort broke into my house and killed both of my parents, Lily and James Potter. It was two months after I had left for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Because my mother had sacrificed herself for Harry, the killing curse had bounced off of Harry and hit Voldemort. All of Voldemort' powers were taken from him and my brother was left with a lightning bolt shaped scar on the left side of his forehead. The night my parents had died, I had been called into the headmaster's office. I could remember that day vividly.

_*_Flashback*

_I was sitting in Professor Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall had woken me up in the middle of the night and brought me here. I could tell by the look on Dumbledore's grave face that it was bad. He was usually always smiling. He took a deep breath and began to talk._

"_Nymphadora, it is with great sorrow that I have to inform you that three hours ago, Lord Voldemort broke into your home and killed your parents." He said. A choking sound came from the back of my throat and my eyes filled with tears. "What about Harry? You said my parents were killed but you didn't say anything about my little brother. Is he alright?" I asked, slightly panicking. "That is another matter we need to discuss. You see, when Lord Voldemort tried to kill your brother, his curse backfired and hit him instead. All of his powers were destroyed. We have no clue why it didn't work, but your brother is the first person ever known to have survived the killing curse." Professor Dumbledore said._

"_What are we going to do? Harry is only seven years old. He can't stay by himself. I can take care of him but that would mean I would have to drop out of Hogwarts. We don't have any family." I said, hollowly. "That's where you are wrong. You have met your father's friends Remus Lupin and Sirius Black am I correct?" He asked. "Yes." I said looking up. "Well, you may not have known this, but they are your godfathers. They6 were your father's best friends and you will be staying with them until you are old enough to take care of yourselves." Dumbledore said. "Can I go home for a little bit? I need to see Harry and pack my stuff. I also want to help organize a funeral. I need to see them one last time." I said. Tears were silently running down my cheeks now. Professor McGonagall put a hand on my shoulder. "Yes you may. Go pack a trunk and we will floo you to Mr. Black's house where Harry and Mr. Lupin are currently staying." Professor Dumbledore said kindly. I nodded numbly and slowly walked back to the Gryffindor common's room. _

_When I got in there, my best friend, Percy Weasley, was waiting for me with a worried look on his face. "What's wrong Tonks?" He asked when he saw my face. "I'm going home. My parents are dead, Perce. Voldemort killed them." I said. And then the realization sunk in. I sank to my knees. "Oh god. They're dead." I sobbed. Percy put his arms around me. "It's ok Tonks. You'll always have me. You can come to the burrow for the holidays and summer." he said. "My brother. As of three hours ago, Voldemort lost all of his power and my seven year old brother was the only one in history to have ever survived the killing curse. Oh god, what am I going to do?" I sobbed again. "It'll be ok. I promise it'll be ok." he said. He helped me pack and I was off to see my new life._

*End of flashback*

I sighed at the memory. I hadn't really given very many thoughts to my parents since I had left for Hogwarts two months earlier. And then I find out that they're dead. Percy was a real help after that. He's still my best friend, and lately, it's been turning into a little more than friendship. It's actually kind of funny how things work out. Ron, Percy's younger brother, was Harry's age and they were best friends. Harry and I go over to the burrow for holidays and for a few weeks every summer vacation. I smiled at the thought.

Maybe I should go back all the way to the day Harry started his first year at Hogwarts. Percy and I were in our fifth year. Harry was so excited.

*Four years earlier.*

"Harry! I know you're excited but you need to calm down." I said, exasperated. "But Tonks! It's so cool here! I wish mum and dad could see it!" he said, and then, realizing what he had said, immediately got panicky. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring them up. I won't do it again." he said looking down. I looked at him. We both had the same unruly raven black hair and round glasses. We also had bright green eyes. Everyone told us that the only thing we had gotten from our mother was her eyes. I still think he's still too skinny for an eleven year old, but then again, at fifteen years old, so was I.

He looked up. His eyed were filled with tears. "Hey, don't cry. You can talk about them as much as you want. And you don't have to worry, mum and dad came here as kids. That's where they met. They've already seen this place. And from what I've heard, they hated each other before they got married." I said grinning. He smiled back. "Now, I a couple of people I want you to meet." I said. Before Harry had started school, we hadn't been to the burrow and Harry hadn't met Percy or Ron.

I led him to the compartment that Percy was sitting in with his little brother Ron and his younger twin brothers Fred and George. "Hey guys. This is my little brother Harry." I turned to Harry. "This is Percy. He's my best friend in the whole world. Besides you of course. These are his brothers Fred and George, who are twins as you can see, and this is his little brother Ron. He's starting Hogwarts this year too and I think you'll be great friends." I announced in my bell-like voice. "Hi." he said nervously. "Hey! Why is it that you never shut up when we're alone, but as soon as we get within a five feet range of people you stop talking?" I asked, with a mischievous glint in my eyes.

He looked at me with wide eyes and I laughed. "I was just kidding. But seriously, Percy's not going to bite. But you better watch out for Fred and George. They seem to like pranking people. And Ron's just as shy as you are so I think you guys should start talking." I said, pulling him down beside me in the compartment. "I want to go home." Harry mumbled looking down. "And why in the world would you want to do that?" I asked, very surprised. "It reminds me of mum and dad." he mumbled, so quiet that I barely heard him. I gasped. I didn't realize he missed them so much that he would not want to go to Hogwarts, the place he had been waiting years for.

"Harry James Potter! Do you really think our parents would want you to quit your education because of a little case of nervousness? You need to take some deep breaths and just calm down. Lupin and Sirius promised they would come to the school as soon as anything happened. Now please, just calm down." I said firmly, but gently. He nodded and slumped back in his seat. I groaned. Being a temporary parent was hard work.

"Geez Tonks. Usually you're as bad as Fred and George when it comes to pranks. Now, you're all serious and mother-like." Percy said, smiling. "Well, maybe you could make him believe that not every person in this world is going to leave him." I mumbled, so only Percy could hear me. "What do you mean?" he asked. "It's just, ever since our parents died, he thinks everyone else is going to die too so he tries not to make friends. I feel so bad for him." I whispered. He nodded. "Well maybe I could help." he said grinning. Oh no. Whenever he got that look, he was set on a mission. And most of the time the missions weren't good. "Hey Harry, what house do you want to be in?" he asked. "Gryffindor like my parents and Tonks." he mumbled. "Well, if you want to be in Gryffindor, you have to be really cheerful and brave. And to do that, you have to make some friends so you'll have someone there with you at all times. Oh, and you also need a good sense of humor. So can you do those things? Percy asked. Harry looked wide eyed at Percy. Before he could answer, the compartment opened and a short girl with very frizzy, curly hair stepped in looking winded. "Can I sit with you guys? All the other compartments are full." she said looking down. "Sure. I think Harry and Ron are about your age." I said cheerfully.

She nodded a thanks and sat down by on. As soon as she sat down, she pulled out a book and began to read. "Hey Percy! You two are like exact matches. You did the same exact thing just about every year until now. Maybe she'll be a prefect like you." I teased. The girl blushed. "So, what's your name?" I asked. "Hermione Granger." she said quietly. "Well, Hermione, I'm Nymphadora Potter, but everyone calls me Tonks. This is my brother Harry Potter. This is my friend Percy Weasley and his siblings Fred, George, and Ron. Now, if you have any complaints, speak now or forever hold your peace." I said grinning. I looked over and saw that Harry was smiling. Score one for me.

"So Harry, you finally excited to go see Hogwarts?" I asked grinning. He was bouncing in his seat now. "Yeah! I can't wait to be able to do magic and potions and see a real castle and see real professors!" he exclaimed. "Whoa, slow down a little. You'll get to do all of that. But I should probably warn you now, our potions teacher, Professor Snape, had something against dad and he doesn't really like anyone with the last name Potter so don't be surprised if he chooses to pick on you over everything else." I said grimacing. "Why doesn't he like dad?" Harry asked, his small face bunching up with anger. "They used to go to school together and they hated each other. Don't know why, but the just did. So he may not be very fond of you." I said.

Harry grimaced too. "Like I need anything else to worry about. So many people staring at me when I got on the train." He grumbled. They were just staring at you because you are related to the amazing Nymphadora Potter." I said grinning. "Whatever. They were staring at me because I have a stupid scar on my head." Harry growled. "Harry, you have possibly the coolest scar in history. I mean not many people can say they have a lightning bolt shaped scar on their forehead." Percy piped up. "Thanks." Harry said quietly. A few minutes later, the treat trolley came by. "Here Harry, pick anything you want. Oh and get enough for me because I'm your most favorite sister in the world." I said, grinning. "Fine. But I'm not a waiter and you're my only sister in this world." he mumbled. I laughed. He went over for a few minutes and came back with an armful of candy. He handed some out to everybody and then turned to me.

"There you go your royal highness. Hope this is good enough for you." he said sarcastically. "See, that's the Harry I usually know. Have you been hiding in there?" I asked, smirking. He scowled. "Geez Tonks. Why do you have to be so mean to the poor kid? Here Harry. I'll adopt you and you can come live with us from now on." Percy said grinning. Harry smiled.

We were all having a good time, getting to know each other, until Scorpius Malfoy came to our compartment with what looked like his little brother. I figured this was Draco. I had heard him talking about Draco since we started school. "Hello Malfoy. Why do we have the pleasure of seeing you before we get Hogwarts?" I asked coldly. Harry must have known that we didn't like the Malfoys because he shrunk down and hid behind me. "We just came to see the ever famous Harry Potter." Scorpius sneered. "No, you didn't. He's not some kind of animal in a zoo. He doesn't need people staring at him all the time, now leave." I said, coldly.

"Well, looks like you've found yourself a little mud blood friend." Scorpius sneered, sending a look of disgust Hermione's way. I jumped up. "Take it back now or I will hex you into oblivion." I snarled. "Oh, that's right. You love little mud bloods so much because your poor dead mummy was one." Scorpius sneered. I snapped. I didn't even use my wand. I tried to jumped him but Percy grabbed me around the waist before I could touch him. Harry must have known that the comment was bad, and he knew that this person had just insulted his mum. "Take it back! My mother was ten times as good as you. She actually loved us. I bet you couldn't say the same about your mum!" Harry yelled, his face contorted with rage and bright red.

"Don't say that about my mum!" Draco yelled and grabbed Harry's glasses off of his face. With one swift movement he smashed the glasses and threw them at Harry. "Let's see how good you do when you can't see Potter." he spat and he and Scorpius left the compartment. Harry looked ready to cry and dropped to his knees to fumble blindly for his broken glasses. I immediately got down and grabbed them. I took out my wand. _"Reparo." _I muttered. I helped Harry up and gave him his glasses.

"That no-good, down-right git!" Harry and I exclaimed at the same time. He looked exactly how I felt and how I probably looked. His face was bright red and he was shaking slightly with fury. "I'm going to get him back for that. He had no right to say that about Hermione or my mum." I growled. "Why did he break my glasses? I just told the complete truth!" Harry cried. "Because. They don't have a life except for torturing people. And their precious daddy is a death-eater." I growled. "Stupid idiots! They support him? The ones who killed our parents. Maybe we should just kill them now and get it over with." Harry growled.

Everybody was staring at us. They had never seen me this mad. Ever. And Scorpius had never, the whole time we had been here, gone as far as talk about my parents that way. "How are we going to do that without getting sent to Azkaban? We should just paralyze them and turn them invisible so they die slowly of starvation." I growled, trying to fix Harry's crooked glasses. "Tonks, stop. They're fine." Harry said, pushing her hand away. "No they're not! That little Malfoy brat just crushed them! I can't get them to fix properly." I grumbled. I stopped after a few minutes. "Here, just take mine. I'll figure out a way to fix them later." I said swapping our glasses. The good thing was that we had the same prescriptions of lenses.

"You know, I can definitely see how you two are related." Percy said after the silence had gotten unbearable. "And how is that?" We asked together. "Hmm, well you look exactly alike. You have the same tempers and you just switched glasses. Not many people can do that." he said. I smiled slightly. "You know, he's never really went as far as dissing my parents. I can already tell that Harry and Draco are going to be the best of friends." I said sarcastically.

"Now, back to my invisibility idea." I said to Harry. "Well, I think it's worth a shot." Harry said. "Hate to break you out of your little revenge conversation now, but we're almost to the castle. We need to change into our robes." Percy said, grinning. "Ok. Everyone but Harry get out." I said. "Why?" Fred and George asked together. "Because, Harry's the only one of you gits I would ever change in front of." I said and then turned to Ron and Hermione. "Except you two. I just don't feel that comfortable around anyone else." I said. They nodded.

They all left and I closed the compartment. "Ok Harry, we need to try not to kill the Malfoys and get you into Gryffindor. Got it?" I said as we changed into robes. "Deal." he said. After we finished, we walked out. "Ok, the Weasley's can go in and then Hermione." I said. The boys all went in and then Hermione. "So, I think you three will all be in Gryffindor." I said. "I think so too." Percy said. Harry grinned. "Well, since I don't know any other first years, I'm going to stay with you guys if you don't mind." Ron said to Harry and Hermione. "Sure." they said in unision. I grinned. "Now, Harry. Don't be nervous. If you trip on the way up like I did, just laugh and shake it off. Oh and if you see a professor with black robes and black hair who's glaring at you, ignore him that's professor Snape. Also, don't kill Malfoy in the middle of the Great Hall. We'll do that later when nobody's around." I said grinning evilly. "Yes ma'am. Oh, and when am I getting my glasses back? These are too big for me. You're too fat-headed." he said grinning. "Hey! If you want to wear crooked glasses, be my guest." I said taking my glasses back and handing him his. He put them on and I sighed. "Why won't they fix?" I asked in exasperation, trying to make his glasses straight.

"Tonks! We know you'll be a great mum one day but for now, I think I'll be ok." Harry said. "Whatever. Oh, and the game-keeper Hagrid, he's half giant so he's really big, but he loves kids. Especially Potters and Weasley's." I said grinning and then gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Eew! Tonks, I don't need your slobber all over my cheek!" he cried, trying to wipe off his cheek. Percy laughed. "I wish my brothers loved me that much." he grumbled. "Yeah, well when your brothers the only blood relative you've got left, you kinda have to love him." I said. Percy nodded. "Well, let's go get this over with." Harry said.

*Back to the present.*

"Hey Tonks! You look like you're thinking too hard. What's up?" Harry asked, sitting beside me on the red and gold couch. "Just remembering how when you were first starting Hogwarts we were making plans to kill those Malfoys by starving them." I said grinning. "Well, it still doesn't seem like a bad idea. I mean he's still a down-right git." Harry said.

I should probably tell you why I'm still at Hogwarts even though I'm nineteen. After I graduated, I didn't like the idea of being away from Harry. Luckily, I was able to get the job to be a charms professor. Lupin had also been able to get the job for Defense Against Dark Arts. "So, my dear brother, how is your charms essay going?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. "Er, I haven't really started it yet. Hermione and Percy promised t help me. I'm glad Percy became the History of Magic professor or I wouldn't be able to get through any of my classes." Harry muttered "Yeah, because I just fail to help you with everything." I said with a tad bit sarcasm. "That's not nice. I am your only brother. You're supposed to be nice to me." he whined.

"Fine, but first you need to tell me why you have been looking at Miss Hermione Granger like she's the most interesting thing in the world." said, raising a eyebrow. Harry blushed bright red. "And why, my dear sister, have you been looking at Mr. Percy Weasley like he is the most interesting thing in the world?" Harry shot back. I blushed as red as Harry. "Maybe because he's gotten uglier over the years." I said smirking. "Yeah right. You can't look at someone ugly as long as you look at Percy. In fact, I think I'll go talk to him right now." Harry said jumping up. "Hey don't you dare!" I said jumping up and chasing after him. Gotta love my brother.

**Hey Guys! Hope you like my new story! I already have a ton of ideas for up-coming chapters, so be ready! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry p.o.v

"Percy! I have to tell you something really important!" I said running into his office. I had to get this done fast or Tonks would catch me. "What is it?" he asked. "Well, I think Tonks is in-" I was cut off by Tonks hand slapping over my mouth. "Harry James Potter. You say one more word and I will murder you. Got it?" she asked. I nodded. "Ok then." she said taking her hand from my mouth. I eased closer to the door before saying in a rush, "I-think-Tonks-is-in-love-with-you!" then I yelled "Bye!" and took off out the door. Tonks came running after me and I could hear Percy laughing in his office.

Halfway down the corridor, I tripped and my glasses went flying. Five seconds later, Tonks tripped over me and her glasses landed next to mine. "Great! How are we supposed to get our glasses if we can't see?" Tonks exclaimed angrily. "Well, if you hadn't been chasing after me, none of this would have happened." I said. "Well, maybe you should learn to keep your mouth shut!" she snapped.

Before I could answer, we heard two voices coming from the corridor. "Looking for these?" The voices sneered. I knew who they were immediately. They were the voices of Draco Malfoy, my arch-enemy, and Scorpius Malfoy, Tonks arch-enemy and assistant Potions master. "Give them back Malfoy. We don't want any trouble." I said. "Don't want any trouble? Well, Potter, you get trouble no matter how much you want it." Draco sneered.

"Give me my glasses back you slimy, blond-haired git!" I snapped. "Oh, you're going to regret that Potter." Scorpius said, smiling evilly. "Yeah, let's see how you guys will do with no glasses at all." Draco sneered. Then, they crushed both of our glasses and waved their wands. Our glasses disappeared instantly. "You two are the worst no-good, stupid idiot gits in the whole world!" Tonks exclaimed angrily. "Detention Mr. Malfoy for destroying a students property and insulting a teacher, now if you know what's good for you, I suggest you leave before I feel the need to report you to Professor Dumbledore." Tonks snapped, standing up.

"Fine, but we will get you back for this." Scorpius snapped, grabbing his brother and stomping off. "Great! Now what are we going to do? Our glasses could be in Egypt for all we know!" I cried. "We could send a message to Percy through our patronuses." Tonks said. "Ok." he said. We cast our patronuses, mine being a stag and Tonks' being a doe. We sent our messages and waited.

A few seconds later, Percy came out of his office looking for us. "We're over here." I said. "What happened?" he asked, walking over to us. "The Malfoys' broke our glasses and then sent them who now where. I think they have some kind of fascination with our glasses. Well anyway, now we can't see anything and we have no glasses." I grumbled. "Well, since you guys' seem to be getting your glasses broke so much, whether it be by Malfoy or your own clumsiness, I have stocked up on extra pairs of glasses for the two of you." Percy said.

"Hey! I am not clumsy in any way, shape, or form!" I said indignantly. "Well, my dear brother, if you remember how we got into this mess, you tripped." Tonks said. "Well you did too." I threw back. She grimaced. "Well, we get that from our dear dad. Or at least that's what Sirius said." she said. "Well, it's kind of weird how we are both so clumsy, but can sit on a broom long enough to be undefeated in Quidditch." I said. "Well, you are the seeker and I am the coach so we kind of have to be able to fly a broom, smart-one." She said sarcastically.

"Hey! That's not very nice. Besides, your dear boyfriend Percy is going to take care of us now." I said grinning. "Harry Potter!" she yelped and jumped at me. She was a little off because of her sight and we landed in a heap on the floor. I hit my head and felt a little dizzy. "Ugh, you gave me a concussion. Do you want to kill me or something?" I groaned. She had landed on top of me. "Shut up. I hit my head too." she grumbled. "You know, professors aren't supposed to tackle their students." I said, trying to get up but failing.

"Yeah, well that rule kind of goes out the window when the student is your annoying younger brother." Tonks snapped, rubbing her head. "Yeah, well I'm all you got sis. So get used to it." I growled. "You know, I think I may just have a little chat with Hermione after I get my glasses." Tonks sneered. "You do it and I will read your diary to everyone in the school at breakfast." I shot back at her. "You know, you're just as bad as those Malfoys." she said glaring at me. "Fine, if that's how you feel, I'll leave right now." I snapped, jumping up.

"Just get me some glasses please. I would really like to go for a walk." I said, looking at Percy. "Hold on." he said, hurrying to his office and coming back out with two pairs of identical glasses. "Thanks." I said coldly, grabbing the glasses and walking away. "Stupid bloody git. I'm nothing like those two idiots. Just because she's ad doesn't mean she has any right to compare me to those…_animals._ I stomped off to the common room.

Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch when I got there. "What's wrong?" My two best friends asked together. "Why don't you go ask my dear sister." I snapped, glaring at the wall. "What did she do? I have never seen you this mad at her before." Hermione stated. "Oh, she told me that I was just as bad as those slimy gits, the Malfoys." I growled. "I'm sure she didn't mean it mate. She was just mad." Ron said, trying to make his friend less mad. "It doesn't matter! She thinks that I'm like those two when they insult our parents so much! She takes things too far." I snapped.

"Come on Harry. I'm sure she'll get over it and apologize sooner or later." Hermione said. "Well, I doubt it. I'm going for a walk." I grumbled getting up. "Ok, well we're here if you need us." Ron said. "Sure, sure." I said, walking out of the common room.

I decided to go past the room of requirement, so I could get some peace. Unfortunately, someone was already in there and they grabbed me and pulled me into the room. I looked up and saw the Malfoys and a bunch of their Slytherin friends. "Oh look. Just the person we wished to see. Remember how I said we were going to get you back? Well now's the time for that." Scorpius said, grinning evilly.

Before I could grab my wand, all the Slytherins had started to hit me and kick me. I felt my ribs break and my nose start to bleed. My head hit the floor and the last thing I saw was Draco smiling like a five year old at Christmas.

**Hoped you liked the chapter! Tell me what you think about it or any other ideas you have for me. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tonks p.o.v

"Why does he have to be such a git?" I asked, pacing Percy's office. "He's your little brother. That's what little brothers do. And don't take this personally, but what you said to him was kind of harsh." he said back. I sighed. I knew it was but I just didn't really care at the moment. "I know, but he makes me so mad sometimes. I suppose I should go apologize." I said, sighing. "Yeah, I suppose you should. But first, what was he saying about you being madly in love with me?" he asked with an evil glint in his eye and a mischievous smile. "That was Harry being a big idiot." I said.

"Well, if you say so." Percy said grinning. "You are a positive git you know that?" I asked. "Whatever. Now, go apologize." he ordered. "Yes sir!" I said, standing up and saluting him. He laughed and I marched out the door. I went to the common room first only stopping to give the password. (Golden snitch). Hermione and Ron were sitting in there talking. "Hey guys, where's Harry? I have to talk to him about something." I said. "He went for a walk about three hours ago. Hasn't been back since." Ron said. "Oh, well do you have the marauders map?" I asked. "Yeah, it's right here." he said handing it over. "Thanks." I said, walking out of the common room.

I tapped the parchment with my wand and said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." the parchment immediately turned into a map of Hogwarts. Harry was in the room of requirement. I walked to the wall and saw the door. When I walked in, I almost had a heart-attack.

Harry was laying on the floor un-conscious covered in blood and bruises. It looked like he had been beat to death. "Harry!" I cried. I cast my patronus and sent a message to Percy, Lupin, and Professor McGonagall. "I need your help fast! It's and emergency. Harry's hurt. Come to the room of requirement as fast as you can." the message said, sounding panicky. I dropped down beside him and tried to move him as easily as I could do I could see all the injuries. I took his shirt off and felt his ribs. They were all broken. His nose and an arm was broken also.

"Who did this to you?" I asked quietly, my eyes filling with tears. Professor McGonagall, Lupin, and Percy all arrived at the same time. Professor McGonagall gasped when she saw him. "My lord, what happened?" she cried. "I don't know! We got in a fight and he stormed off. When I came to apologize, he was like this. From what I can tell, all his ribs are broken as well as his nose and left arm." I said. "I'll go owl Padfoot and get Madam Pomfrey." Lupin said. He walked out of the room and I glanced anxiously at Harry.

"Do you have any idea who would do this to him?" Professor McGonagall asked, all business like. Then it hit me. "The Malfoys." I said glaring at the wall. "And why would you think that?" she asked. I explained what happened earlier and how Scorpius had said he would get them back. "I know he did it and I'm going to bet ten galleons that Draco and some other Slytherins helped." I said, beyond angry. I was so furious, that if I saw either Malfoys at the moment, I was almost positive I would kill them.

Lupin returned with Madam Pomfrey a few minutes later. "Dear Merlin!" she exclaimed when she saw Harry. Lupin looked like I felt. "I think we should go to Dumbledore about this, Minerva." Lupin said, fire in his eyes. "I planned to do that right after I made sure the boy wasn't going to die." Professor McGonagall stated, leaving the room. "How bad is he?" Percy and I asked at the same time. "Well, you were right about all the other injuries but there was more than just those. He has a concussion and a broken ankle. Also, he has internal bleeding. Whoever did this obviously didn't want him to survive." she said, a worried look on her face.

"I'm going to get Hermione and Ron. I'll be right back." Percy said leaving too. "When's Sirius getting here?" I asked. "In about five minutes." Lupin said. I nodded and sat back down beside Harry. "I'm going to hunt those gits down Harry. I swear to it." I said. "Don't talk like that Nymphadora. You are supposed to set a positive example for these students." Madam Pomfrey scolded. "So was Scorpius but that didn't stop him from beating a student almost to death." I mumbled. Madam Pomfrey glared at me.

A few minutes later, Percy returned with Ron and Hermione. The freaked when they saw Harry. "What happened?" Hermione cried at the same time Ron had yelled "Who did it?" "Both of you calm down! We need to get him to my office. Hermione, I need you to go grab Professor Snape." Madam Pomfrey ordered.

Hermione ran out of the room and Madam Pomfrey levitated him onto a magical gurney that took him to the hospital wing. I quickly followed. A few minutes after we got there, Hermione came back with Snape and….Scorpius. I almost broke as soon as I saw him. "Out!" I snapped, pointing at him. "That is not the proper way to talk to a Professor Miss Potter." Snape sneered. "It is when that Professor beat my little brother just about to death." I snapped back. "You have no clue who did this Miss Potter now I suggest you stop blaming people for something they didn't do." Snape snapped. "No I won't. I know exactly who did it. Make him take a truth potion and then ask him who did it. I bet you my job that it was him and his little brother Draco along with some other Slytherins. Now, I want him out of this room and away from my brother and me _right now._" I growled menacingly. "Scorpius, I'm going to have to ask you to leave because the patient will most likely not want you here." Madam Pomfrey said coldly. "Yes ma'am. I'll see you guys later." Scorpius said just as coldly, leaving the room. Good. I was glad he was gone.

Harry had already been through enough in his life like having to go through the Tri-Wizard tournament and all the suspicion that he wasn't telling the truth. He didn't need to be beat to death for no reason. My blood was boiling. "Ok, Professor Snape, I need a bone fixing potion and a potion for concussions. And I need some potions for internal bleeding. Do you have any that can be ready within the hour?" Madam Pomfrey asked, going into her nursing made. "Yes, I can. They will be done by the end of the hour Poppy." Snape said dismissively. Madam Pomfrey nodded.

I sighed and sat down to wait and see if my brother was going to die or not.

**Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think about 'nice' Percy! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Tonks p.o.v

Harry didn't wake up until two weeks after the attack. I stayed by his bed the whole time and Professor Dumbledore had Sirius fill in for me as charms professor. Harry would stir occasionally from nightmares about Cedric. It worries me because even though Voldemort is back, nobody believes him and now people are even accusing him of killing Cedric. Scorpius and Draco seem to think it's funny to come and visit Harry and act like they are concerned for him. But when Madam Pomfrey looks away, they taunt me. I have had to ask Madam Pomfrey to make them leave more then once because they were being down-right gits.

When Harry woke up, he was panicking because he was having another nightmare about Cedric. When he woke up, he had absolutely no idea where he was until I told him what had happened, he instantly got calmed down and serious. He told me, "You have to tell Dumbledore this Tonks. It was Draco, Scorpius, Crabbe, Goyle, and a bunch of other Slytherins." I told him that I knew and Dumbledore knew of my suspicions, but until you woke up, there was no way to be able to know the complete truth. And that's where we were right now. Sitting in Dumbledore's office, waiting for him to come in so we could talk about the attack.

"What do you think Professor Dumbledore's going to do about them?" Harry asked. "I don't know, but if Snape has anything to do with it, it won't be anything that bad. Then again, we have Sirius, Percy, and Lupin on our side so they will still be punished. And, I am seriously thinking about trying out the invisibility idea we thought of on your first day of Hogwarts." I said. "Well, I bet we could get a lot of other people in on that as well." Harry said. I smiled. He was slowly getting better. He was less pale and his head didn't hurt anymore. "Oh, this weekend is Hogsmead weekend. You ready to go on a sugar high from Honeydukes?" I asked, grinning.

"Well, I don't know. I have to study in the library and do my homework." Harry said with mock concern and seriousness. "Fine, but you're going to miss out on a lot of fun." I said with mock sadness. "Ok, I'll go but I don't want to walk in on you and Percy making out or something. I would be blinded for life." Harry said with an exaggerated shudder. "Harry James Potter! If I am not mistaken, you fancy Hermione Granger just as much as I fancy Percy." I said. "You admitted it! I am so telling Percy!" Harry siad, laughing.

"Well, there's no need to tell me anything. I've been here for the whole conversation." Percy's voice came from the doorway. Both mine and Harry's faces turned deadly white. "I didn't know he was there, I swear!" Harry whispered urgently. "Yeah well I didn't either. What do you say we make a run for it?" I whispered back, mortified. "I don't know! How come we didn't notice him?" Harry whispered back. "I don't know, let's just make a run for it." I whispered back. "Ok, on three. One, two, three!" Harry whispered and we jumped up, only to run into Sirius and Lupin coming in the door.

"Where are you guys going and why do you look like you just saw a ghost?" Lupin asked, looking amused at our horror-struck expressions. "We, we, were um just," I stuttered. "Going to get something to eat, yeah something to eat." Harry finished, looking so embarrassed. "What's got you so scared?" Sirius asked, smiling. "Oh they were just talking about-" Percy was cut off by me and Harry hitting him with a silencing spell. "Sorry Percy," I started, "It was for your own good." Harry finished.

"Oh is there something we should know?" Lupin asked, his eyes gleaming with mischief. "Er, no nothing at all." Harry and I said together, rather nervously. "Oh, well that's obviously not what Percy thinks." Sirius said, laughing. "Yeah, well Percy needs to learn not to butt his big head in everything." I muttered. "Yeah, what she said." Harry mumbled. "Well, Professor Dumbledore and the Malfoys and Snape will be here shortly, so if you want a witness, you should take the spell off of Percy." Lupin said. "Only if he promises to shut up." We said together. Percy crossed his heart. "Fine." I said and took the charms off of him.

"Geez, you guys are so touchy." Percy muttered. "Whatever," I said waving my hand dismissively. A few minutes later, the door opened in and Draco, Scorpius, Snape, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, and Bellatrix Black walked in. I watched Sirius' face harden into pure hate when he saw his cousin. "Hey, it's a little family reunion." Harry and I said together, acting like we couldn't feel the tension coming from the room. Everyone in the room but Percy and Lupin snapped at us, "Shut up." "Geez, and Percy thought we were touchy." I muttered.

"So, when is Professor Dumbledore going to get here?" I asked. "Should be soon, but he was dealing with Fred and George. They turned the 2nd floor corridor into a portable swamp and nobody knows how to get rid of it." Lupin said. "Dang Percy, your brothers are wacked up in the brain." Harry said smiling. "Tell me about it. I think I'm going to owl mum later. A howler from her should keep them in line for a few days." he muttered. "Oh, are you going to owl your poor useless mummy?" Draco sneered. "Shut it Draco. I don't need you in my face. Especially considering the reason we're here right now." Percy snapped.

"Draco didn't do anything. You shouldn't be accusing innocent people." Bellatrix said. "No, accusing would be when we didn't know who did it and we're just handing out suggestions. We know who did it. We aren't accusing anybody of anything." I snapped. "Shut up, girl. I didn't ask for your input." Bellatrix snapped. "Well, when you're accusing my brother of lying that he almost got beat to death, I have every right to say what I want." I snapped. Bellatrix jumped up and pointed her wand at me.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that. I know some very creative jinxes and I won't hesitate to use them." I said dangerously. "I would like to see you try. You're just a little girl." Bellatrix said with an evil smile on her face. "Well, I may be little, but I have plenty of people here who aren't. now, put the wand down before I hex you and it won't be pretty. I'm training to be an Auror in my free time so I have a few ties in the Ministry. I could easily get you shipped off to Azkaban." I stated. I wasn't scared of her. This was actually quite humorous.

She put down her wand as Professor Dumbledore walked in. "Hello Headmaster. How are you today?" Lupin asked politely. "Well, not very good at the moment. We can't get that portable swamp out of the corridor. The boys said there's no way to get it out either." Professor Dumbledore said merrily. "We'll take care of them Professor. I can talk to Oliver Wood and he'll chew them out for putting their positions on the team at risk. Though it most likely won't do any good." Harry said, smiling slightly. "That won't be necessary. I have already sent an owl to Mrs. Weasley and she said she would take care of it. Now, to the matters at hand." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Well, our sons are innocent. They were falsely accused of hurting Mr., Potter. As you can obviously see, he is pretty much blind without his glasses. Perhaps they were knocked off of him by the attackers and he just automatically assumed it was them." Lucius Malfoy sneered. "I may be half blind but I'm not deaf. I heard them and I saw them before my glasses got knocked off." Harry retorted.

"And how do you know it wasn't your imagination wandering off?" He asked again coldly. "Because, I'm not stupid. I know what I heard and I know what I saw." Harry snapped. "Ok, calm down. Let's try to solve this peacefully. Severus, you brought the truth potion with you, did you not?" Professor Dumbledore asked. "Yes I did Headmaster." Professor Snape sneered, pulling out two tiny vials of the potion. "No. I will not allow my sons to take a potion just because they were falsely accused." Narcarissa Malfoy said.

"That is perfectly all right. If you don't want them to take it, then they won't take it. But I am going to need them to tell the complete truth, potion or not." Professor Dumbledore said. "We didn't touch Potter." Scorpius sneered. "Ok. I will take your word for that and I will let you off with a warning. If you see anything out of place, come to me immediately." Professor Dumbledore said.

Harry and I immediately shot up. "What? They did it and you're not even going to do anything about it? Just let them off with a warning? Usually, if the victim knew who did it for sure, the attacker would get in trouble. They don't ask them if they did it and then take their word for it. They listen to the victim's story and Harry is telling you who did it and you're letting them off with a warning? He almost died!" I exclaimed. I was furious! And I could tell Harry, Lupin, Sirius, and Percy were too.

"Professor Potter, I take my students' words very seriously. I have taken it into consideration and I trust the Malfoys. I'm sorry that your brother was attacked and I will look into it more, but for now I must say that we don't have any suspects." Professor Dumbledore stated calmly. "Fine. When you find the suspect, tell us." I said, grabbing Harry and stomping off.

Of course, considering who we are, we tripped and our glasses flew off and broke AGAIN. "Ugh! I'm just going to put a permanent sticking charm on those stupid things so they won't get broke every hour!" I growled through clenched teeth. All of the Malfoys were laughing. I got on my knees and tried to find my glasses. "Percy, find our glasses. We're utterly useless without them." I snapped. "Yes ma'am." he said. It took him five seconds to grab them. "Thanks." I said and gave Harry one of the pairs. I put them on and could see again.

"Get up Harry, we have Quidditch practice in.." I said looking at my watch. "Two minutes." I said in panic. He jumped up and ran out of the room. I heard him trip again and curse. I followed him out and we both ran to the Quidditch fields. "Sorry! We had a meeting and then we tripped and lost our glasses. So we are going to play a practice game with the Hufflepuffs today." I said breathlessly. There were cheers from all around the field. "Ok, let's go!" I yelled and everybody mounted their brooms.

This was going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry p.o.v

I was on my firebolt looking for the golden snitch, trying to get it before Cho Chang, the Hufflepuff seeker. We weren't playing a real game, just a practice one, but I still wanted to win. I'm always so competitive like that. I saw a glint of gold out of the corner of my eye and chased after it. Cho Chang came up behind me and tried to get the snitch too. Just as I was about to grab the snitch, Cho bumped into me and my glasses flew off and hit the ground below. "Not again!" I yelled.

I couldn't see a thing. The only thing I could do was listen to the voices of the people close to me. "Hey Harry, you ok?" Fred yelled over to me. "No! My glasses fell off and I can't see so I can't land!" I yelled back. "Hold on. I'll signal to Tonks to call a time out." George yelled from the other side of me.

A few seconds later, the whistle blew, signaling for a time out. "What's the problem?" Tonks yelled up to me. "My glasses fell and I can't see to land." I yelled back. "That's it! I am using a permanent sticking charm to stick those stupid glasses to our faces!" she yelled back. "Ok, but I need to get down!" I yelled. "Hold on, I'll go get Percy!" she yelled. "Great." I muttered. "I'm going to be stuck up here all day at this rate." then, I remembered my wand.

I took it out and yelled _"Accio glasses." _my glasses shot up from the ground and I put them on. I flew down to the ground and got off. After I got off, I fixed my glasses and ran my hand through my hair. My dad used to do that and it's sort of a habit of mine.

"Harry what are we going-" Fred started,

"-With you? You're always-" George continued,

"-Losing and breaking-"

"-Your glasses. If you-"

"-Keep it up,-"

"-We're going to have to-"

"-use a super permanent sticking charm-"

"-on you." George finished.

"Well, Tonks already said she was going to do that but she hasn't yet. So, I think I'm going to scare her when she comes back." I said, going to hide on the side of the bleachers where Tonks would be coming. Right before I heard her walking down the walkway, it started to pour. Tonks came a few minutes after it started to rain. It was really muddy by the time she got there with Percy, so when I jumped out, she slipped and fell in a mud puddle. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" she screeched. I flinched as she started to come towards me. "You. Got. Mud. All. Over. Me." she screeched. "Well, technically, you fell and got mud all over you. It wasn't my fault." I said backing out into the Quidditch field. Everyone had stopped to watch us and most of them were laughing. "It was your fault! You are a stupid, annoying GIT! You have ten seconds to run because I'm going to kill you." she growled.

At that I turned around and took off down the field. Of course, since it was muddy and I was very clumsy, I tripped and got mud all over me. My glasses didn't fly off this time though so I was very happy. "Percy! Don't let your girlfriend kill me! I didn't do anything to her!" I yelled at Percy. But he was too busy laughing his head off to notice. There was a flash of bright light and a spell hit me.

At first I didn't' know what it did, but then I saw my reflection in a mud puddle and freaked. "YOU TURNED MY HAIR BRIGHT PINK!" I yelled. "You deserved it." she snapped. So I did the only thing I could think of. I made hers match mine. "There, now we match." I snapped. "Turn it back!" she snarled. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess you didn't know that there _isn't a counter-curse!_" I snapped back. "You little!" she growled, and another flash of light went through the field.

This time she turned my Quidditch robes purple. "What is your problem? We were even and then you go off and turn my Quidditch robes _purple?_" I snapped and made her robes match mine. "I swear you are the biggest, stupidest, meanest little brat in the world!" she cried. After that, we just started screaming at each other until Professor McGonagall came and broke it up. "You two, my office now." she snapped.

We walked up to her office and sat down in the chairs across from her desk. "Now, what do you think your parents would say about your behavior?" she asked seriously. "Dad would be telling us that we were just like him at our age and mom would be scolding me and saying, 'Harry James Potter, if I ever see you treating your sister like that again I'll send you a howler you'll never forget.'" I said. "Well, I don't think she would do that. She doesn't have a mean bone in her body, but your father certainly would. Ok, now. Go get changed. I'm not giving you a punishment because your hair will be pink for about two weeks. You have class in ten minutes so I would go now. Oh, and Professor Potter, your Charms class and Professor Weasley's History of Magic class has been canceled, since the Slytherin first years threw dung bombs in there. Professor Lupin has offered to let the two of you watch his Fifth years in their class. So, go tell Professor Weasley and then report to Professor Lupin. You may leave now."

**It's a little short but I hope you like it. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Tonks p.o.v

I walked into Lupin's classroom with Percy before the students got here. Lupin took one look at my hair and burst out laughing. Of course, Harry walked in next and he was laughing so hard at the two of us, that I thought he was going crazy. "No need to laugh so hard Uncle Moony." I said grumpily, using my old nickname for him. "How did your hair get pink?" he asked, still laughing. "Professor McGonagall didn't tell you? Harry and I got in a fight on the Quidditch field and our hair ended up pink and our Quidditch robes ended up purple. It ended in a shouting match and Professor McGonagall didn't punish us because she said pink hair was punishment enough. It won't wear off for two weeks." I grumbled.

"Well, you kind of deserved it. And you haven't called me 'Uncle Moony' since you were seven years old." he said, smiling. "Yeah, well, I wish I was seven years old again. Now that I'm nineteen, I'm apparently too old to get in a fight with my little brother because he's a student." I grumbled. "Well, you're blocking the door so you better move. I have a class to teach." he said. I looked back and realized that just about all the fifth years in this class were standing there. I also realized that the Slytherins were in this class too. "Ok, well you better get to work Professor Moony." I said, laughing. He smiled. Sit in the back." he said to me and Percy.

We walked to the back and waited to hear what the lesson was. After a few minutes, Lupin stood up and started to talk. "Ok, today we are going to go over bogarts again. I know you went over them in third year, but they will be on your exam so you need to be prepared. Now, can anyone tell me what a bogart is? Miss Granger." Lupin said. "A bogart is a shape-shifter that turns into the persons worst fear. Nobody knows what it really looks like because it takes the form of the persons fear." Hermione said, like a walking dictionary.

"Good, now can anyone tell me why we have the advantage here?" Lupin asked. "Mr. Potter?" "Er, because we have so many people in the classroom and it doesn't know what form to take?" he asked, nervously. "Precisely. It won't know what form to take. So, I have brought a bogart in and we will take turns standing in front of it and facing our fears. Now, when you see it, think of something humorous and then say _Ridikkulus."_ Lupin said. "Alright, Mr. Longbottom, you go first." Lupin said.

Neville stepped up and Lupin let the bogart out of the trunk it was locked in. It turned into Professor Snape. Neville yelled the spell and crack, it changed into the next person's fear. It went down the line. Crack. Spider. Crack. Dementor. Crack. Bear. Crack. Professor McGonagall saying Hermione had failed all of her courses. Then it was Harry's turn.

At first, I wasn't sure what it was going to be. Then I saw what it was. It was our parents and they were how I imagined they looked like when they were killed. I gasped and my hand went over my mouth. Harry froze. So did everyone else in the room. I felt like I was going to be sick.

Percy p.o.v

I heard Tonks gasp when she saw Harry's fear. I watched as her and Harry started to shake uncontrollably. Then, tears started to run down her face. Harry dropped his wand he was shaking so bad. "Percy, take these two to Madam Pomfrey." Professor Lupin ordered. I got up, grabbed Tonks, went over and grabbed Harry and hurried them out of the room. It was then that I realized why Harry was shaking. He was crying as hard as Tonks. I put my arms around both of their shoulders and hurried them down the corridor. We met Professor McGonagall. She looked surprised. Though what she saw was two of her toughest students crying with their hands over their mouths looking green.

"What happened?" she asked. "Follow me and I'll tell you in the infirmary." I said. I hurried them to the infirmary. When we got there. They both dashed to some bedpans and puked. Madam Pomfrey hurried over to me. "What happened?" Both her and Professor McGonagall asked together. "Tonks and I were sitting in on the Defense Against Dark Arts lesson and they were doing bogarts. When it was Harry's turn his greatest fear was seeing his parents dead again. The bogart changed into their parents' dead bodies. After that, they started to shake and cry. They started to get green half way down the corridor." I said.

"Oh dear Merlin." Professor McGonagall whispered. I looked over at Tonks and Harry. They were still puking their guts out. "Ok, can I ask why their hair is pink?" Madam Pomfrey asked, running to get some medical supplies. "They got in a fight and jinxed each other." I said. "Well, I'm going to have to keep them over night. Can you run to Professor Snape and get me a few doses of Dreamless sleep potion?" she asked. I nodded.

I watched as Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall rushed over to Harry and Tonks. They didn't deserve to go through that. I rushed to Professor Snape's classroom. He had Hufflepuffs for potions. "What do you want Mr. Weasley? As you can see I'm busy." he sneered. "Madam Pomfrey sent me to see if she could get a few doses of the dreamless sleep potion." I said. "What for?" he asked. "A couple of students were doing bogarts in defense against dark arts and they freaked out. She needs to keep them over night so she wanted some potion for them." I said. "Which students were they?" he asked, getting the ingredients. "Harry and Tonks." I said. "Oh, and what made the ever so famous Harry Potter freak out?" he sneered. "The bogarts changed into his parents' dead bodies. They had every right to freak out." I snapped. "Well, quite frankly, I don't really care about either of their feelings." he said back, glaring at me. I huffed. He handed me the potion and I ran out of the room.

What a girl I am.

**Hope you liked it! I know it's not very long, but I'll try and make it longer next time. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, just thought I should warn you. This chapter will change point of views often. Enjoy!**

Harry p.o.v

I kept having flashbacks. Horrible flashbacks. I kept seeing my parents die over and over and I couldn't stop them. Even the dreamless sleep potion Madam Pomfrey gave me didn't work. I was tossing and turning all night. I couldn't get the vision of my parents' dead bodies laying on the classroom floor out of my head. At about three in the morning, I couldn't stand to stay by myself anymore.

I tip-toed over to Tonks bed, which was a few beds over from mine. I gently nudged her awake. She looked up, confused. "I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you?" I asked, a bit nervous and embarrassed. Fifteen year olds didn't ask to sleep with their older sister. She nodded and moved over so I could fit. I instantly fell asleep.

Madam Pomfrey p.o.v

I went to check on the Potters as soon as I got up. I felt bad for them and I admit I had been giving them special treatment. It was horrible what they had saw and I had never seen anyone so upset as those two last night. Those two were two of the strongest people I had ever met and they had broke right in front of me. I sighed and started towards the infirmary.

When I got there, I freaked out. Harry wasn't in his bed. I started to look everywhere and almost cried when I found him snuggled up to Professor Potter like a mother and son. I felt bad having to wake them up, but I needed to make sure they were ok. I nudged both of their shoulders and they jumped, both falling off of the bed.

"Ow!" Harry yelped as his head hit the bedside table and Professor Potter landed on top of him. Professor Potter wasn't hurt because Harry had broken her fall. "What happened?" they asked together in a tired voice. "Well, I tried to wake you up and you fell out of the bed." I said, smiling. "Why am I in her bed?" Harry asked, yawning. They both looked dreadful they had bags under their eyes and they were both deathly pale.

"I don't know. Though you gave me quite a scare when I found that you weren't in your bed." I said. "Oh, well I kept having nightmares and every time I woke up I had flashbacks. I got into Tonks bed because I couldn't stand being alone." he mumbled, turning bright red. "That's quite alright dear, and I must say, you too look more alike with the pink hair." I said, smiling. "Yeah, well it's all her fault." he mumbled.

"Was not! You made me slip in the mud. It's your fault." she argued back. "Well, you left me alone on a broom, twenty feet in the air, with no glasses, pretty much blind, to go get Percy when you perfectly well know how to work a broom. You were a seeker too, remember?" he said back. "Well, either way, you just had to scare me. It was your fault. And it was your fault that our only set of Quidditch robes are purple." she said indignantly. "You turned mine purple first. I just got even with you." Harry said grinning. "Whatever, you little git just wait, next time I'll turn your hair pink and purple. See how many friends you have left after that." she said laughing.

"Well, then I'll just have to change yours the same. See how much Percy likes you then." he said smirking. "Harry James Potter! I swear, you have the biggest mouth in the universe. If you don't shut it, I'm going to have to use a permanent sticking charm on it." Professor Potter said exasperated.

"You said you were going to do that on my glasses. But you never did it, so I doubt you will." Harry said back. "Well, as you can mess around, I don't think you will have to stay any longer. But, take it easy and if you have any more flashbacks, come straight here." I ordered firmly and laughed when they walked out of the room arguing.

Tonks p.o.v

"Harry! Will you just shut up already?" I cried exasperated. "I'm so bored! Why can't we have Quidditch practice again today?" he whined. "Because, my hair's still pink from our last Quidditch practice and so is your. And, we have to go get new Quidditch robes because they don't match the uniform anymore since they got turned purple. Now, today is our last day before Christmas break and I really need to grade these papers and if you don't be quiet, I'll fail you!" I said. "Geez, if I knew you were having that bad of Percy withdraw, in would have gotten him first, I guess I better go get him now." Harry said jumping up and running out of the room.

I didn't even bother to follow him. I just waved my wand, and the door closed and walked. Then I put a silencing charm on the door. I sighed and looked down at my papers again. Draco Malfoy's paper was the one I was grading. It was very tempting to just fail him, but besides Harry and Hermione's essays, his had been the next best. I sighed again and kept at the mountain of papers I had to grade before tomorrow. Stupid papers! I was supposed to be at Hogsmead with Harry but they kept me back. Harry said he wanted to keep me company and he didn't go, but his company has allowed me to not get anything done.

"I swear, if that kid ever shuts up for five seconds, it would be a miracle." I muttered. I think Harry had ADHD. He never knows how to be quiet or sit still. I was just about to grade the next paper, when my door flew open, and there stood Harry and Percy, smiling. "Go away! I locked the door for a reason!" I cried. "Geez don't be so touchy." Harry said grinning. I jumped up. "I am not touchy! I could have had all this done if you would have stopped talking for five seconds!" I snapped, glaring at him . "Fine, well next time, I'll go to Hogsmead and leave you here alone." Harry snapped back, a hurt look on his face. He left the room and Percy stood and stared at me.

"You know, maybe you should take a break, go apologize to Harry, and then both of you can go to Hogsmead. I'll grade the papers." Percy offered. "No, I couldn't do that. There's too much." I muttered, looking back down at the stack. "Tonks, you're stretched thin. If you wasn't stressed, you wouldn't have said that to Harry. Just go. I'll have it done in thirty minutes." he insisted. "Fine. Only do half of it. I don't want you to be doing all of my work." I grumbled grabbing my bag and standing up. "I'm not going to agree with that. Just go." he said smiling. "Thanks Percy." I said, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He turned bright red. I grinned and ran out of the room.

Harry p.o.v

Why did she have to be so mean. I didn't go to Hogsmead so she wouldn't be alone, and then she goes and tells me I was annoying? I sighed and continued to the common room. Of course, nobody was there since they were all in Hogsmead. I sat down on the couch and took out my Potions homework.

Snape gave me homework on the last day of school because he said that pink hair was not acceptable in his class. Stupid git. I sat down and started the stupid essay. I decided to do it on the polyjuice potion. But before I could start it, the door opened and Tonks walked in.

"What do you want? I thought you had work to do?" I asked angrily. I didn't want to talk to her right now. "I came to apologize and ask you if you wanted to go to Hogsmead with me." she answered. "Oh and I guess you were able to get all your work done in the five minutes I left, huh?" I asked sarcastically. She shouldn't have come. She said it and you can't take back words. "Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I was just stressed because I had so much stuff to do and I couldn't get it done in time. Please, can we just get over this?" she pleaded.

"Tonks, if I was bothering you, why didn't you ask me to leave? I would have left. It's not like I try to annoy you." I said. "I know and I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" she asked, hopefully. "Yes, but you have to let me get anything I want at Zonko's." I said. I wasn't exactly mad, but my feelings were still hurt. "Deal. I really am sorry." she said. "I know. But, could you help me find a counter-curse for my pink hair? I have been teased just about to death over it and it's getting quite annoying." I grumbled. "I don't know, I think that us Potters look good in anything. The pink definitely compliments the glasses." Tonks said in mock seriousness. "Yes, and the purple robes make us look so much better. I bet dad would be proud." I said back in the same tone. We looked at each other and started to laugh. We laughed for at least five minutes before we were able to stop.

"So, do you want to come to Hogsmead with me or not? This is you last chance." Tonks said. "Fine. Let's go. Maybe we should wear our purple Quidditch robes." I joked, as we were walking out of the common room. "I don't know. What would Hermione think if a bunch of girls started chasing after you?" she asked, a smile playing on her lips. "Well, considering I don't fancy her like you are so set on proving, I have no clue what she would think." I shot back.

The truth was, I thought Hermione was one of the prettiest girls I had ever met. But I could tell she liked Ron so I didn't even try to make a move on her. I sighed thinking about it. Everyone had always thought that Ron and Hermione were going to get married while me and Ginny were going to get married. But I knew that wasn't true about me and Ginny. I don't like her like that. She's literally like a little sister to me. I wish people would take my feelings into consideration.

They always think that just because they think that I'm ok with the whole 'Ron and Hermione' thing, that I'll automatically go for his little sister. They're all way messed up in the brain. "Penny for you thoughts?" Tonks asked, using a muggle phrase. "My thoughts aren't ones you want to hear." I said grinning, knowing very well that she would take it the wrong way. "Eew, Harry! I didn't need to know that!" she cried. "Well, you shouldn't have asked." I said, taking a sip of my butterbeer.

We were sitting in the Three Broomsticks, talking about anything and everything. "Well, you look like you're in pain. So I guess that you were thinking of something really weird and erotic." Tonks stated, grinning. "Geez Tonks. You have a dirty mind. I was only kidding." I said. "Seriously though, what's up?" she asked. I decided I might as well tell her. "It's Hermione." I said with a sigh.

"Spill." she ordered. I told her everything. About Ron and Hermione and me and Ginny. She looked like she was in deep thought after I was finished. "You know what I think? I think we need to figure out a way to get you with Hermione. We can do it over Christmas break. Me, you, Lupin, Sirius, and Hermione are all going to the burrow for Christmas. That would be a perfect time to do it." she said thoughtfully. "W-what? N-no! Not n-now! It's too soon!" I stuttered out. "Nonsense! You have loved her since your first year! Besides, if you don't hurry up, Ron's going to get her and we don't want that." she exclaimed, rather loudly. "Tonks, shut up! Everyone's looking at us now!" I whisper-yelled. "Sorry! Anyways, I don't have much experience, but I know her well enough to help you." she said. "And in return, I'll help you with Percy as well. I'm not stupid you know. I know you well enough to tell that you love him." I stated. She blushed bright red.

"Well, I guess you're right." she muttered. "Yes! I knew it! I said, jumping up and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Now, I'll go pay and you wait for me outside." she said, her face bright red. I nodded and grinned. She got up and I walked outside to wait for her. She came out a few minutes later. "So, you ready to go?" she asked. "Where?" I asked. "Well, if I remember correctly, I promised you some stuff from Zonko's. so, let's go." she said. "Ok" I said, walking off with my favorite sister in the world.

**I hope you liked it! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I jope you will enjoy it as much as I did. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Harry p.o.v

"Finally! I thought the day was never going to end!" I cried as we were getting into our compartment. We were going to the Weasley's for Christmas and we were meeting Sirius there. Lupin had decided to ride the train with us there instead of using floo powder, and we were having fun. "Ok, what was one of the best pranks our dad ever played on somebody?" I asked. "Don't tell him that. He's trying to get more ideas for Malfoy." Tonks said, glaring at Lupin.

"Tonks! I would never do such a horrid thing! Is that what you think of me?" I pouted. "Yes it is. And I know for a fact that's what you're planning because I'm planning the same thing." Tonks said, laughing. "Are you serious?" he asked, grinning. "Nope, Sirius is at home. Yes, I'm serious. The marauder within me is just begging to be let out. I think we should give the Weasley twins a run for their money this Christmas." she said, grinning evilly. "Nope, you could never beat us!" the twins cried, walking in the compartment.

"Sorry, but we have marauder blood running through our veins. We could beat you with our hands tied behind our back. And, our guardians were the actual marauders. We're totally going to beat you." I said. "Well, let the war begin!" they said, holding out their hands for s to shake. "Oh no. Molly's temper is going to explode by the time this holiday is over." Lupin groaned.

"Oh, come on Uncle Moony. You were in the marauders! You're supposed to love pranking." Tonks cried. "Actually, I was the reason the marauders started. But most of the time, I didn't actually perform the pranks. Sirius and James did that. I just came up with them. You could say I was the brains of the operation. And if I look at it, you two and the twins are pretty much second generation marauders. If you win the war, I'll make you four honorary marauders." Lupin said, his eyes shining.

"YES!" I yelled. I had always wanted to be a marauder. It had always sounded so cool. "And after we become marauders, you two can help us run our shop." Fred and George said, getting animated. The rest of the train ride was spent animatedly talking about the shop and some of the new ideas they had been thinking of. We stopped right before the train was at the station. "Good luck with the pranks-" George started.

"-And may the best team win." Fred finished. "Wait, is this war about pranking the other team, or who can pull the best pranks on everybody?" Tonks asked. The twins looked at each other for a moment. "Everybody." they said. "Nice." I said. "Ok, but how are we going to figure out names for ourselves?" Tonks asked. "I don't know, but first, we should become animangus so we can help Moony on the full moon." I said. "No. it's too dangerous." Lupin said sternly. "Oh, come on Moony. Since when have we ever NOT been in danger?" I whined. "Well, I don't want to be the cause for four teenage werewolves or four dead teenagers. So, no." Lupin said. "Fine. But can we at least become animangus without helping you?" I asked. "You'll have to talk to Mrs. Weasley about that one." Lupin said. "No! she'll never agree." The twins moaned. "Oh, quit your whining. We are about to start a war and you guys look like babies." Tonks said, grinning. "Hey, the Weasley twins NEVER look like babies." they cried.

"Whatever. Oh, look. We're here. Let the games begin." Tonks and I said together. We grabbed our trunks and hauled them off the train. Sirius and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting for them when they got there. Mrs. Weasley ran up and pulled us both into bone crushing hugs. "Oh, I heard what happened with the boggart and I was so worried about you!" she cried, then looked confused. "Why is your hair pink?" she asked. "We got in a fight and we ended up with pink hair and purple Quidditch robes." I said.

"Oh, well let me fix this." she said and muttered a spell. Our air instantly turned into the usual raven black. "Thank you!" we cried as the rest of the family came back. "Hey! Your hair's not pink anymore!" the twins cried. "Yeah, your mum loves us enough to not make us suffer anymore." I said grinning. "How were you suffering? You kept saying you looked even better with pink hair than you did with black. So you weren't really suffering." Fred said. "Whatever, he was crying in his room at night because of how ugly he looked." Tonks snorted. "Hey. That hurts!" I pouted. "Oh, quit whining you big baby. We have planning to do." Tonks ordered. "And what might you be planning?" Mrs. Weasley asked, raising her eyebrows. "Er, we're planning something with the twins. Sorry, we can't tell you." Tonks replied cheerily.

"Well, we better go. Arthur was able to borrow cars from the ministry." Mrs. Weasley said. "After what happened last year? I think the ministry needs to be shut down." Tonks snapped. "It's ok sweetie. They'll come to their senses one of these days." Mrs. Weasley said. "And what's it ganna take to get them to come to their senses? A visit from Voldemort himself. They're all bloody idiots!" she cried. All the Weasley's flinched when she said his name. "Don't say his name!" Ron cried angrily. "Guys! Fear of a name increases fear of the person himself! If you just say the name, it wouldn't be so bad!" I said, exasperated. "Besides, if anybody needs to be scared of him, it's Harry. An since Harry's not scared, neither should you. Now lets go." Tonks said firmly. Geez, she could get serious when she wanted to. To my surprise, they all listened without arguing. We sat by the twins so we could talk to them. "Hey Tonks. You realize that if we do become real marauders, you'll be the first ever female marauder, right?" I asked grinning. "Nah, you'll be the first female marauder. I'll be the second." she said, grinning. I stared at her, shocked. "Well, I changed my minds. If we get into the marauders, there won't be any girls. Just boys." I threw back. Fred and George laughed. "Ok, now, what about our names?" Fred asked. "Well, I think we should ask the marauders map. When we write to them, they write back. Maybe they can come up with some names for us." I offered. "I think that's a good idea. And, we can ask them about some of the pranks they pulled when they were in Hogwarts. Lupin holds some of the best ones back because he doesn't want us making too much trouble. But I bet our dad won't. And we can ask Sirius later. I think this will be awesome." Tonks said.

"I think if we tried, we can come up with some original things too. That will only be used by the marauders like your dad and the rest of the marauders did with the marauders map." Fred said. "Yeah, and when we do start our joke shop, we can make tons of cool stuff." George said. "That's what I was thinking. And by the way, have we figured out a name for the shop yet?" I asked. "Well, we were thinking about Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, but I don't think that will work out with two Potters running the store with us." Fred said. "Yeah, imagine what the customers would think if they found out not only Harry Potter was running the store, but his sister too, and it wasn't even named after them. They would bury us alive." George said, grinning.

"Well, we'll have to wait to talk about it until after the war." Tonks said. "Yep. Fred and I have some rather awesome ideas, don't we Freddie?" George said grinning evilly. "Well, you forgot that Harry and I actually have marauder blood in our veins. It's not very hard to come up with some awesome pranks. Oh, and I have decided that since we have two marauders available, that we should both have one on each team. It's your choice who you want." Tonks said. "We want Sirius." They said together. "Ok, well we get Lupin. Now, seeing as we are now at your house, may the best man win and good luck." I said grinning.

"Yes. Let the war begin."

**I hope you liked it. A few more chapters and Harry and Tonks will be in trouble. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Tonks p.o.v

For our first prank, we decided to put a potion in the drink that changed the drinkers hair the color that they despised the most. It would change every once in a while and wouldn't wear off for a month. There was no counter curse. Originally, the potion was just to change the person's hair pink, but we altered it to make it change every once in a while. We had decided to pull off the prank tonight at dinner. And since the goblets never ran out, they could pretend to drink and nobody would notice.

Another good thing about the potion, is that it doesn't activate until you go to sleep so the person wakes up and has different colored hair. This was going to be awesome. Lupin had helped us come up with the prank so he knew not to drink. We knew the twins were going to pick Sirius because he played more pranks then Lupin. But Lupin was the brain behind the operation so he had more experience. "Hey Lupin, how are we going to get the potion into the goblets?" I whispered. "I help with the drinks at dinner. I'll put it in then. But try not to look too obvious. The twins and Sirius will know if you look weird." Lupin whispered back.

I nodded and went to find Harry. Lately he had been dubbed as my partner in crime. Nobody knew how true that was except Lupin. He was outside on his firebolt I had gotten him for Christmas. I grabbed mine and went to join him. "Hey Harry, I bet I could get the snitch before you." I called up to him. "Yeah right. I bet you ten galleons you couldn't." he snorted. "You have a deal." I said. "Hey Lupin!" I yelled. He came out looking annoyed. "What?" he questioned. "Me and Harry are having a contest to see who can catch the snitch faster. Can you let it out?" I asked. He nodded and went to get the snitch.

"Ready to get your but kicked, little man?" I asked Harry, grinning. "Nope. I will win if it takes all night." he replied back. Little did we know then that Fred and George had charmed our brooms to go crazy whenever we used them. "Are you guys ready?" Lupin called up to us. I nodded. I didn't notice that the whole family had come out to watch us. We waited until the snitch had disappeared before we took off after it.

It took a few seconds for me to see the golden blur in the sky. Harry noticed it a second after I did. We both raced after it and almost had it until our brooms went beserk. Mine started to try to buck me off while Harry's started to spin in circles. "Whoa!" I yelled, trying to get my broom steady. It reminded me of Harry's first Quidditch game and that professor Quirrel had jinxed his broom. "F-F-Fred and G-G-George jinxed the b-b-rooms!" I cried out. Sure enough, Fred, George and Sirius were laughing they're butts off. Harry's broom stopped spinning and started to buck like mine was. Lupin was desperately trying to stop the bucking, but the brooms wouldn't stop. "I s-swear I'm g-ganna k-kill them!" Harry cried. We were both only hanging by one hand and I had a feeling we weren't going to be able to hold on long. Sirius Orion Black! I am going to murder you when I get down there!" I screeched. I know Fred and George put the curse on the broom, but it was Sirius's idea. He knew we would have to use them after a while.

I was able to pull myself on my broom again when it started to spin. My glasses flew off and I couldn't see. "Bloody hell!" I cursed. I was getting nauseated from the spinning. I was surprised I was able to not barf everywhere. Harry's broom was spinning too. Somehow, he was able to hold on. Finally, our brooms stopped spinning and we lowered ourselves to the ground. As soon as we touched the ground, we both ran blindly to some bushes and puked our guts out. I stood up shakily. "You-you bloody idiots! I swear, you are lucky Harry didn't get hurt or I would've murdered you. Merlin, you're lucky I don't kill you for doing that!" I snapped.

I pulled out my wand and got our glasses back. "Here." I said, handing Harry a pair of glasses. I put them on and they were crooked. "Wrong pair." I said, grabbing my glasses from him while handing him his glasses. "Well, as much as I hate to admit it, that was a pretty good prank." I summoned the board I had made. It said Weasley on the right side and Potter on the left side. I waved my wand and a large '1' popped up under the Weasley side.

"Well, we knew you would use your broom first." Sirius said. "Gits." I muttered. "Can I ask what the board is for?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Just a little competition we're having." I said, waving it off. Mrs. Weasley looked a little angry. "Well, dinner is almost ready. You guys better go get cleaned up." she said. I turned to Harry. "You know, those stupid brooms just made your hair stick up worse." I said. "It did the same to yours." he said.

I grabbed my broom and we took them to our room. I took our scoreboard and hung it up on the wall. Then I put a charm on it, like the one that's used for points at Hogwarts, so every time somebody does a prank, it puts a point up. And whenever it put a point up, it started to flash and make a beeping sound.

Finally, dinner was served. We sat down and ate quickly. Dinner went by without a hitch and soon, everybody was off to bed. Harry and I walked to the room we shared and got into bed. "Harry, grab my arm." I whispered. As soon as he did, I apparated us into the twins room. "So, you guys did a good job today." I said grudgingly, plopping myself down on Fred's bed. "Yeah, except for the part about trying to get us killed." Harry muttered. "Yeah, those brooms weren't going to kill you." Fred said. "We were at least thirty feet in the air. If we would have fell we would have splattered. So don't say it wouldn't have killed us." Harry said. "Oh, whatever. But we're still ahead of you. You haven't performed any pranks yet." George said. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." I said grinning. They looked at each other with horror. "The only time you could have done something is at dinner….I knew the pumpkin juice tasted funny!" they yelled together. Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. I grabbed Harry and apparated our room.

"The looks on their faces was priceless!" Harry cried. "Yep, now lets go to sleep so we can see everybody tomorrow." I said. We went to sleep waiting to see the looks on everybody's faces when they saw their hair in the morning.

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
